


What Kind of Tropes Did You Request?

by angellwings



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip, The West Wing
Genre: Banter, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friendship/Love, Romance, Tropes, summer-smells | tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angellwings/pseuds/angellwings
Summary: A collection of trope prompts that were requested to my tumblr and then completed for West Wing and Studio 60! Enjoy!





	1. adixiebelle: broken down car

“The car is smoking, Josh?” Donna asked as she cradled the phone between her face and her shoulder.

“Yeah, but it’s alright. I’m in the smoking lane,” He told her.

“Joshua.”

“Donna.”

“The car is smoking,” she repeated.

“Yes, I know. I’m riding in it.”

“Then why are you so calm?” She asked with a furrowed brow. This was not like Josh. This was not like Josh at all.

“Because Toby’s here and he’s a brilliant mechanic. Right Toby?”

She heard a curse in the background and was certain it wasn’t PG-13. “Toby doesn’t sound like he’s approved for general audiences.”

“When is Toby ever approved for general audiences?” Josh asked her.

She rolled her eyes. “Are you only calm right now because you’re trying to annoy the hell out of Toby?”

“It’s either entertain myself or pull my hair out and, let’s be honest, that’s the last thing my hairline needs.”

She sighed and quickly scribbled something on a post it note and stuck it to her computer screen. “I’m coming to get you.”

“Donna, it’s fine, we’re fine. We’re just…stranded on the side of the interstate. No big deal. If worst comes to worse, Toby can push us home. Right Toby?”

More cursing could be heard in the distance.

“Josh?”

“Donna?”

“Shut up before Toby shoves you into oncoming traffic. What’s the closest exit?”

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

“Yes, thank you, I do. But would it kill you to say it more often?”


	2. adixiebelle: kiss in an elevator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adixiebelle: kiss in an elevator  
> I went with Danny/Jordan ;)

He was on his way back from a meeting with Jack and she was on her way back from a meeting with Hallie. Both were pissed off and neither felt like talking. Silence filled the elevator as it headed to ground level.

And then as if they couldn’t hold it in any longer they were both suddenly ranting. Loudly and simultaneously.

“Why the hell do we care about same night numbers anymore? Next day’s the only thing that matters now anyway! People DVR late night television and watch it the next morning over coffee! Just ask Seth Meyers! This is ridiculous!”

“How in the hell do I get stuck with Hallie for the foreseeable future? I thought reality TV was a cheap passing phase! Why does she keep coming up with marketable ideas? Why do advertisers  _like_  her ideas? Why do I have to be professional when all I want to do is shake her and ask her why she chooses to be the way she is!”

By the end both were breathing heavily and feeling relieved to have gotten off their chest. They chuckled and then grinned slyly at each other before they were suddenly tangled up in passionate kisses timed almost perfectly to cheesy elevator music with Jordan pressed uncomfortably against the railing on the back of the elevator wall. Why were they kissing? They couldn’t tell you. Did they care? Absolutely not. Would they talk about it later? No. Because really, this was just another day in the life. Later, Danny would pick up Becca from school and Jordan would pick up dinner on the way home. They’d work while Becca did her homework and then go to bed early. But now, now they were younger and more carefree and enjoying excellent kisses. Excellent kisses that made the frustrations and stress float away, however temporarily. 


	3. kingdomkeeperofthelibrary: Sending in one of my personal favorite tropes...Accidental first "I love yous!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kingdomkeeperofthelibrary: Sending in one of my personal favorite tropes...Accidental first "I love yous!"

“What are you doing?” Josh asked with a furrowed brow as he leaned over the back of his couch.

“Cleaning out your fridge,” Donna said with a disgusted face. “Why do you have yogurt? You never eat yogurt.”

“Would you believe me if I said I bought it for you?” 

“No,” she said with a laugh.

“Why not?” He asked in an offended tone.

“Because the ‘best by’ date is from before we got back to DC for Transition,” She told him with a pointed look and a knowing smirk.

“Huh. Store must have left them out on the shelf too long.”

“Yes, I’m sure that’s what happened, Joshua,” Donna said with a roll of her eyes as she tossed the yogurt in the trash.

“Remind me to write them a nasty letter.”

“I’m not your assistant any more. In case you forgot,” Donna said with a playful glare as she turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Margaret’s my assistant now,” Josh said with a sigh. “Trust me I haven’t forgotten.”

“Oh, gross, Josh! There’s mold in this Cool Whip!” Donna exclaimed as she grimaced and tossed the container in the trash. “What is wrong with you?”

“Why are you cleaning out my fridge?” Josh asked with a shake of his head. 

“Because clearly you won’t. You eat like a juvenile.”

“Hey! I’m not a juvenile!” He yelled as he stood from the couch and pointed at her accusingly.

“I didn’t say you were! I said you eat like one!” She yelled and pointed right back at him.

“Oh, yeah, that’s true,” he said with a shrug as he sat back down on the couch.

She laughed. “Well at least you’re self aware. Dork. You’re lucky I love you because I wouldn’t do this for just anybody.”

He jumped up from the couch and looked at her with wide surprised eyes. “What?”

“What?” Donna asked in shock as she froze with a soured container of sour cream in her hand. 

“You just said you love me!” Josh said with a cocky smirk as he puffed up his chest. “You love me!”

“You just hold on a minute, Lyman! I didn’t say that!”

“Oh but you did. You  _so_  did,” he said as he stepped into the kitchen and took the container of sour cream out of her hands. “You love me!  _You_ love  _me!”_

“Well, you love me too!” She yelled as she took the container of sour cream back from him.

“Yes, I do!” He yelled as he reached for the sour cream again. She froze again and let him take it.

“You–you do?” She asked.

“What–yeah, you just told me I did,” He said with a playful smirk.

“Josh, be serious,” Donna said with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

He tossed the sour cream in the trash and then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. “I am, Donna. Were you?”

She beamed at him and nodded. “Are you kidding? Of course I love you. Was there any other choice?”

He laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her forehead against his. “Not since the day you  _told_   _me_  you were my assistant. No. There wasn’t any other choice.”

She laughed and then placed a slow kiss on his lips. She pulled away and then shook her head at him. “Well, Josh, sometimes you have to be  _told_ things.”

“And you like being the one to tell me. I’ve noticed.”


	4. inspirewondergeekcrazy: The "just bumped into you and spilled coffee on you" trope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspirewondergeekcrazy: The "just bumped into you and spilled coffee on you" trope

Sam had a horrible morning. He’d had a late night and hadn’t seen the point of going home so he’d slept in his office. They’d lost four on a vote and were having to make last minute phone calls to try and gain them back. All Sam had managed to do was lose them two more votes. Not his best moment. But right now all he wanted was a cup of coffee before Senior Staff. He took a big whiff of the fresh coffee in his cup before he turned to head to Leo’s office. 

Clearly he hadn’t been paying attention because when he turned he ran right into Ainsley Hayes. He’d managed to keep the entire cup from spilling hot coffee all over her but He couldn’t stop a large splash over the rim of his cup. Ainsley squealed and then yelped with a jump.

“Hot! Hot!” She yelled as she grabbed the collar of her button down and tried vent the shirt dry. “Sam! This was a new blouse!”

His eyes drifted to her chest where the v-shape of her collar was moving up and down as she tried to dry her shirt and gulped nervously. “Well, maybe you shouldn’t have stood so close,” he told her as he stuck his chin out proudly.

“Or maybe you should watch where you’re going,” she said with a huff. “Now I have to walk around with a coffee stain on my blouse all day and then it will set and I’ll never get it out. All because some deputy communications director couldn’t watch where he was walking.”

“I mean, you don’t  _have_  to,” Sam said with a smirk. “Walk around with a coffee stained blouse on, I mean.”

“I’m choosing to ignore that remark, Sam. Or I can call that horrible temp who thought you were a sexist prick. I’m sure she’d love to take another shot at you.”

He opened his mouth to reply but stopped and glared playfully at her instead. “Low blow, Ainsley. Low blow.”


End file.
